Kill The Smoke & Mirrors
by ChocolateAngelWings
Summary: Sasuke was all just smoke and mirrors, something that seemed so perfect and so right, but beyond that everyone soon found out there was more to the story then meets the eye.


_Sakura & Ino_

_Kill The Smoke & Mirrors _

Have you ever lost something and raised a fit about it? Stressed, worried, and cried about it until you could only tire and decide to give up on it, saying it was bound to come up, or better yet, you would find it eventually? Now skip to a few days later.

_Snip_

You finally find it! The something that you stressed, worried, and cried over, that special something was now back in your life, but now you did not feel the same way towards it like you once did. Now when you look upon it you gently laugh at how silly you acted, stressing and worrying over something as simple as that.

_Snip_

That is what Sasuke became to most of the villagers. A lost something everyone raised a fit about, stressed, worried, and cried about, but eventually they found him, many times too. However, after so long, things become quiet and minds change. Now that they look at it, they gently laugh over how foolish they were acting…over a simple thing such as that.

_Snip_

War and terror was as abundant as there were trees in Konoha, but things had calmed greatly to some extent…Well, enough at least to let some people live their lives in an eerie peace. If you did not ponder about what went on outside the gates until if necessary, life would be ordinary and the events six years before would only seem like a bad dream.

"A bad dream…," muttered Sakura, slowly spreading her thumb and pointer finger outward. The two sliver thin blades of the red scissors in her hands slowly opened once again. She stared down at the old photograph of her first team. Her bright round emerald eyes could have burned a hole through it like a laser, but at the same time, tears wanted to desperately fall from her eyes. However, that could not happen. Her river of love had been dried up a long time ago and today would call for sunny skies, not rain.

She closed the scissors with a quick snip. Her eyes had slid to one particular person out of the whole team. A certain raven-haired boy with onyx black eyes, a certain someone who used to be the coolest thing, the 'it' boy of the whole village, Uchiha…Sasuke.

Picking up the naked picture that lay next to its old wooden frame on her pink cotton candy covers, she slowly opened the scissors again, and slid the picture between them. If she were to cut it, her teamm-he would be gone. It would be as if he was not there at all…but he was not there… not anymore.

Sakura closed her eyes.

_Sn-_

"SAKURA!" yelled a female voice from downstairs. She immediately opened her eyes, taking the photograph from in-between the blades she sat the picture down along with the scissors beside them.

"WHAT IS IT?" she yelled in reply.

"INO'S HERE!" her mom yelled. No sooner had she said this, Sakura's door slid open and a girl with regrown shimmering long blond hair, small beautiful baby blue eyes, wearing a purple tank top that showed off her beautiful bare athletic stomach and purple skort came in.

Sakura took on a light blush.

She had not seen Ino in awhile. Most of her time was spent training with Tsunade, or on missions… but now the girl-no, womanly image of her former friend was walking over towards her bed. An unintentional smile started to form on her face, clashing with the dark circles that consumed the outside surroundings of her bright eyes. "Ino," she said, calmly.

"Sakura…" Ino said, going as far as the end of the bed with a concerned frown upon her face.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Looking into Ino's face with confusion until she saw where her friend's eyes had moved. Downward upon her bed was the picture of the former team seven along with its empty frame, and the red scissors.

Sakura stared at them for a moment as well before looking back up towards her friend, blushing like a naive child that had just done something wrong. Ino's eyes narrowed and Sakura started to feel worser than she did before she even came, about to gaze down, before she did she saw a smile slowly slid upon her friends lips.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Billboard brow?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Porker, it has," Sakura replied, turning her smile into a cheeky smirk.

Moving away from the end of the bed and closer to Sakura, Ino pushed the scissors, photograph, and frame over further to the side and then sat down beside the girl. "From what you look like, I'm guessing you haven't been sleeping properly," Ino said, taking one of her pointer fingers and tracing the black circular path around one of Sakura's eyes. Sakura's face seemed to grow hotter.

"So what about you Ino, how have things been on your end?" Sakura asked.

Ino froze her pointer finger. "Well nothing much has happened." "The missions are becoming more intense, and well, the flower shop is as boring as ever," said Ino. "Besides…" She started to trace Sakura's eye once again, before stopping to place a hand upon her soft round cheek. "Without you…it's like living death." Ino smiled, narrowing her eyes as she leaned in closer to Sakura's face until… their lips softly met.

Sakura's eyes widened in awe of her friends actions, but, slowly, as her friend started to deepen the kiss, she felt more comfortable, calm, and… happy even? Her eyes began to narrow to a close; it felt as if her lips were melting under Ino's. The flesh that touched her flesh felt warm and soft like the flesh of a kiwi but even sweeter. Ino took advantage of Sakura's pleasure swollen lips. Without almost any force at all she pushed her wet tongue into her closed opening, parting them easily and delving every inch of her mouth before sliding her tongue back into her own and gradually parting the kiss.

Ino wrapped both arms around Sakura and rested her chin upon her shoulder. "Sakura…"

Sakura was speechless at first but managed to choke out a replying "Yes?"

"You know for someone who's over Sasuke, you sure don't seem like it," Ino said. "I mean of course he looked so cool, so perfect, so stunningly beautiful, but I'm sure you finally saw what was behind the smoke and mirrors, right?"

Sakura felt something warm and wet run down her cheek and immediately brought a finger up to where she felt it had pathed. Brushing down a certain line against her cheek, she felt moister. She shed a tear…

A smile slowly spread upon her face as more tears started to run down both cheeks. "I'm tired of waiting…" Sakura said almost in a whisper. " Ino…"

"What is it Sakura," Ino asked, smiling.

"Kill the smoke and mirrors for me…"


End file.
